It started as a Rumor
by yaoihime22
Summary: As they assume, the truth is revealed to more then one. Looking at things from a unique opportunity our shadow nin decides to catch himself a hot blond when in reality is much diff. diff pairings, lemon. yaoi. shikanaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone; it has been a while since we upload anything, we apologize from the bottom of our hearts. we have been in several life changing experiences, some good other disastrous.

This is an old story that I was working on and decided is time to upload if not I will never do it, I'm placing it in parts. I usually set it up together but this time my beta is my sister Dafny Hime after a while she gave up so I'm sorry for all the errors.

Warning; boy on boy, lemon and also rough language.

This is a Shika/Naru for those who never read one; give it a try for those who have, enjoy.

We don't own Naruto or anything related just our imagination.

On with the show!

It Started as a Rumor

The Anbu were most proud on the security they provided, secrecy and confidentiality they upheld by each distinctive recruited member. Shinobi and Kunoichi alike worked from the underground offices under the red honored Hokage tower carrying their meetings without the problem of being noticed or interrupted.

It was a well known fact that every member wore their mask to avoid recognition even from each other, however more than often you could guess by the fighting style or their voice who was who. Regardless they still had strict rules of not showing your identity to civilians or other Shinobi's, except when order by the Hokage.

Most meeting consisted of the same routine. The Captains would gather, receive their orders from their Fire leader taking a minute to exchange pleasantries among each other. After looking for improvement from previous missions letting their subordinates to wait patiently for them to finish talking and instruct them further. Of course even if the order was to wait it didn't mean they had to remain in silence.

In this meeting was the spark that caused the issue at hand, in the back of the room the voices of two ANBU Kunoichi were heard even as they whispered their current gossip of the Captain in the fox mask. Every member in the ranks was fully aware of the power the Shinobi possessed, remarkable skills, cleverness, proficiency and talent. However at the moment what the subordinates wondered was not how he applied himself, but who his love interest is.

"Who would catch the attention of that powerhouse of a man?" Tanuki mask whispered to the person next to her.

" I don't know, but maybe is me?" gushed the girl next to her mask hiding her blush.

"There's no way it's you." incredulity resonated on Tanuki words.

"Then who? You? I don't think so" aside the pair, the Owl female ANBU stated with a hint of mocking sarcasm.

"Whatever you say idiot, I was part of a recon mission with his team and he was all over me." the Owl female gushed.

Tanuki mocking laugh resonated in their ears "and if by all over you, you mean you were an idiot for stepping on an explosive tag that a mere Chunnin could evade and he saved your ass by pushing you to the side." snickered the Kunoichi.

"Are you serious?" asked the Neko ANBU mask.

"At least I got to feel his strong arms around me." chided the owl masked Kunoichi.

"Yeah idiot and then your captain put you on watch duty for a month for that idiotic act" reminded Tanuki.

"Well your fantasies aside, I heard him talk to the hospital director's assistant that he was in love with a person from his Jonin days?" interrupted the Koi mask Kunoichi that was listening to the banter of the three gossiping women.

As they noticed the attention they were attracting they decided to end their petty argument, but that information had given the people around them a lot to ponder on.

Unfortunately said Captain was unable to hear the gossip as he was currently speaking to his other equals about the upcoming promotions, however his team members weren't as distracted and were privy to the discussion making their mind start thinking of all the people from the past.

After a few moments all speculation ceased at the signal from the Captains discussion ending, each team went to follow their boss in order to get their next mission. Their thoughts of said love interest was sent to the back of the mind but not forgotten, specially by those under the fox mask ANBU captain's command.

(line break)

After a grueling week of mission the ANBU had a short break. Many were at the training fields, training others or improving their own skills. Looking around a certain well known group known for their strength was missing, if anyone ponders for their location they would find them in the same meeting room.

Coincidentally the topic of their meeting was;

Let's see who the blond will side glance to in a personal way.

Everyone had their bet going;

"We're betting guard duty for a week." Sakura offered the price for the winner on this bet.

"Fine Forehead girl, but I know you're going to lose." Ino added with a flip of her hair smirking, she loved to make Sakura get mad.

Old habits die hard.

"Yeah right Ino-pig. My bet stands, he will go for me." Her tone strong with the confidence she always carried.

As proof she had years in which Naruto always asked her out on dates. Never mind that they had a relationship of brother and sister now, and that their meetings were more to catch up on her relationship with Lee or their ups and down.

Her mind reasoned that since the beatings and threats had stopped completely, treating him better when they made Jonin the blond would like her more. Thus be more in love with her.(  
Only Sakura's reasoning could come up with that.)

"I know he will go for Hinata," Ino butted the rosette's confidence. 'Who wouldn't with those double D's she's always bouncing around.' she nodded and snicker at the thought, blue eyes observed the raven woman reassured immediately as said attributes bounced when the Heiress sat down in front of her.

"Me? No" she shook her head at the nomination. "I think both are wrong, he will go for Sasuke-kun" Hinata shyly pointed as a faint blush adorned her cheeks, she didn't like gambling or making bets much less on her old crush but she had been dragged into the situation and she was certain that Naruto was not into girls.

"Kya, Hinata are you into Yaoi?" the Kunoichi's eyes shined going into fan girl mode as they stared down at the mouse girl.

"You should come to our meetings then," she offered excitement in her words though it changed once Hinata's bet registered, "but I know he will not go for Sasuke." Sakura frowned already her mind on yaoi videos that she had of Iruka and Kakashi for their next meeting.

Munch "I think" munch "he'll look" munch "at Sai" munch. Choji added, earning the stares of the rooms occupants. The only reason he was there was that the exuberant blonde other that being his bossy but lovable wife had promised him food. Of course the impediment threat of sleeping in the couch for the next month sealed the deal.

"This is too troublesome for me…although no guard duty for a week hm? " the lazy Nara who currently lounged on the far end seat of the meeting room practically half asleep hadn't been able to decline the platinum blond and just like his best friend Choji, the shadow possessing nin had been dragged along to this stupid meeting. The male hadn't been too interested on the bet however with the encouraging reward of being off duty for a whole week his interest peeked at the promising offer.

'I could cloud watch or sleep without interruption from that nagging woman. Still the situation would turn too troublesome if blondie finds out.' his mind concluded, as he ignored the rest of the people in the room.

"Akamaru and I put on Sasuke." the snow white large dog nin barked in agreement with his grinning master. "Hinata is mine so he won't look" Kiba stated his hands winding possessively around Hinata's waist. His grin widened relishing on the beautiful blush from his long time girl. He nuzzled her cheek grateful that they had gotten together.

Their relationship had come to be not long after Sasuke had returned. The Hyuuga heiress had gotten her guts and talked to the blond about her long time crush now that his mind had no longer been solely focus on his best friend's retrieval. Naruto had delicately rejected her feelings letting her know that he only saw her as a little sister and friend. Despite the let-down said blond had set the dog boy and Hyuuga heiress on a date a week later.

Due to those actions Kiba knew that his captain was not into the shy Kunoichi and was more than grateful to his friend for the chance. Truthfully he had been waiting since they had made Chunnin for said opportunity, his heart had been broken when he found out that her faints were only when Naruto was around and were due to her unconditional love for him. As time lapsed the Inuzuka's hopes were dying but his love hadn't coming back with a vengeance as he saw the blonde's actions.

"Che, you just say that because you don't want no one to look at Hinata" a frowning Ino added, she wasn't wrong half of the Shinobi's in the ANBU squad had sign up to be on her team just for the bouncing jugs.

"Besides that obvious reason, he's your Captain you should know him better?" Neji dryly commented, he didn't know why he was there but though now unable to leave aware of Hinata-sama presence, he had to watch over her with the dog boy around. They might be dating but they weren't married just yet.

"Dakara, my pick is correct!" both Ino and Kiba said in unison.

It wasn't a secret that the rookie nine and guy's team had quickly made ANBU, and like previous generations they remained close with the circle of friends. They saw each other on the daily meetings, in actuality their gathering was suppose to be a meeting for better understanding of your boss and how to implement your talents in the battlefield, but no; the girls had different opinion to it.

"Dickless will go for the Kazekage." Naruto's last team member added, lifting his head from one of his intriguing books 'Emotions 101' to add to the discussion, the pale man's eyes closed in gesture with one of his fake smiles. He had heard of both of them fighting when young and Sunagakure's puppet master had once mention during a visit to the sand how much the redhead leader had grown attached to the bubbly blond Captain.

"What? Is the Kazekage in town?" asked a curious Neji glancing to see the nodding head of his teammate and friend.

"Hai, Kankuro is coming to see me, Gaara-sama is accompanying him." a proud Tenten explained. She had been going out with the puppet master for a while now, after the last mission she had missed the weapons expert made it a point to always be available for all their missions with the sand siblings not wanting to be left behind. In return she came out with a long time lover that cherished her like no one on this planet.

Sakura watched the conversation drift from the main point and not wanting to drag this meeting longer that she needed, she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. As much as she enjoyed the gossip the medic nin still had to get to the hospital to make sure the new Shinobis were not being lazy and allowing her master to drink on the job.

"Well, let's see the bets" she announced writing on the board listing off the already mentioned nominates.

Haruno Sakura- myself

Yamanaka Ino - Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata - Uchiha Sasuke

Inuzuka Kiba - Uchiha Sasuke

Sai - Sabaku No Gaara

Akimichi Chouji - Sai

"Ok, were missing Shino, Lee, Neji , Shika, and Tenten. So are you guys in or what?" Sakura's tone was an exasperated demand. Her green colored eyes glanced at the sun's position gauging the time, her Shishou must be drunk already or in the process of getting there and there wouldn't be any one to stop her if she didn't get there soon.

"I go for the POWER OF YOUTH and say that it will be my CHERRY BLOOSOM!" lee added, he was never jealous of man looking at his girlfriend and new that Naruto had always been crushing on her since the academy days.

"I pick Sasuke, because they spend most of the time together." Shino's low and husky voice whispered, he stood from his seat to get a drink. After the fiasco when the blond had initially returned from his two year training and hadn't been able to recognize one of his comrade the male had felt bad and taken the initiative to start a closer relationship. There was not much doubt in his mind about the close relationship between the blond and raven. It was no secret to any of them that after many battles and trials the Uchiha heir had finally killed Orochimaru, Itachi and Danzo and then decided, well was forced by the hair by a certain blond, to come back home.

"I wouldn't mind training more in that week off… I say is Sakura-san." Neji added walking to stand by the door, the sooner that they finished the faster he could leave and go train with Hiashi-sama.

"See I'm telling you were going to win," an ecstatic Sakura added, pleased that she had three people on her side.

"I say Gaara-sama" Tenten shrugged, after hearing all the ranting from Kankuro. How his little brother constantly asks for news from the Kyuubi No Kitsune's Jinchuriki gracing a small smile on the scary man's face, giving her no doubt in her mind that Naruto's own feelings were for the Sand's Kazekage.

Pale lilac eyes turned from the door at the statement, her confidence for some reason annoyed Neji bringing what had been impatient mood to fast irritability. His eyes focused on the board as Sakura added the new nomination, the Hyuuga was unaware that his female teammate had saw the slight glare, her small smile aware of the unknown crush the brunette has for the smaller man.

"Shika, are you in or what?" grumbled Ino trying to wake the lazy Nara with a shake. Not that she loved working but the meeting was taking longer than planed and they needed to get things over so she could get back to the hospital as well.

"Troublesome" he sighed, not being able to ignore the constant shaking from the forceful blonde "I say it's no one that has been picked so far." Shikamaru was sure he would be in the safe with his choice and if he lost or won either way he could leave soon and go cloud watching.

"Then, who?" Ino glared at her friend due to the cryptic answer.

"It's just no one from the list." Shikamaru cover his mouth to hide the bored yawn.

Before Ino could snap at her old team mate Sakura interrupted "That's fine Ino, lets close the bets then-" Sakura was copying from the board fast on the scroll to close the poll. Unfortunately before she could finish talking the door burst open to reveal the Uchiha captain with a scowl present on his pale face.

"What bet?" the imposing dark haired Captain questioned the gathered nins.

Apparently they had been too distracted because none had sensed his presence, hearing no answer to his question he walked toward his pink friend, towering behind Sakura to see the paper she was writing on.

"Why's my name on that paper Sakura?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow and glaring at the pinkette.

'Damn' the kunoichi bit her lip watching the ravens scowl intensify. Before she could answer an energetic lee shouted.

"My dear cherry blossom is making a bet on a week of free guard duty to guess who Naruto-kun will make side glances to, you know to see who his youthful heart soars for!" he said ending with a nice guy pose and a brilliant smile that Sasuke could swear would scar his mind for life.

The raven's piercing black eyes looked around the room taking everyone that was in on it, he notice how some looked guilty Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Choji, and no reaction what so ever from Sai. Kiba grinned stupidly and both Shino and Neji remained stoic at the ravens questioning stare. 'Was Shikamaru even awake?' and well 'if Lee smiled anymore the man would probably burst from happiness', however in some form he knew they were waiting for his wrath to unleash, but that never came.

Before Sakura could say anything to apologize and maybe save her skin if nothing else the smooth voice ran on her ears.

"I go for the Kazekage" the raven stated while walking back and getting out of the room.

Everyone was shocked that Sasuke was betting, he never did anything with them other than missions and he always spent all his time with the blond. Why not simply snitch on them? Then again when has an Uchiha tattle like a preschooler?

"I thought he was going to go tell Naruto-kun" Tenten breathed out relieved after a few seconds of internal shock, glancing at the other people in the room she was pleased to notice the tension on their shoulders leave as hers had done.

"Alright let's finish this" Ino poked Sakura on the ribs to get her to finish the list and bringing her out of her current shock.

BETS

1. Haruno Sakura - Haruno Sakura (self)

2. Yamanaka Ino - Hyuuga Hinata

3. Hyuuga Hinata - Uchiha Sasuke

4. Inuzuka Kiba - Uchiha Sasuke

5. Sai - Sabaku No Gaara

6. Aburame Shino - Uchiha Sasuke

7. Tenten - Sabaku No Gaara

8. Hyuuga Neji - Haruno Sakura

9. Lee - Haruno Sakura

10. Akimichi Chouji - Sai

11. Nara Shikamaru - No one on the list

Sasuke - Sabaku No Gaara

"Ok, the list is done. No one can tell Naruto anything or guide him through it, we will have an impartial judge watching on that day." Sakura stated as a matter of fact quickly folding the document after everyone nodded at the finished poll, then sealing it the scroll and placing it securely on her pouch.

"There's a time limit?" a worried Hinata questioned.

"Hai, as I said before we started this meeting, it was to know who Naruto would glance or show attraction given the chance to be with everyone from his known friends. This will be decided tomorrow. Naruto angered Tsunade-sama, like always and as punishment she's making all the rookie nine with their old sensei's and guy's team go into a day of mandatory fun-pick nick " Sakura explained, getting to the reason as to why she was doing this in the first place.

"How is that a punishment? And it's that the reason for this meeting?" Neji questioned he was told just to attend the meeting but never as to what the meeting was for, assuming after listening to the beginning of the meeting that both Ino and Sakura just made that up to get them all in on the wager.

"Hai, I don't really know why Tsunade-sama gave the punishment but in order to get back at Naruto-baka were betting on him." Ino said with anger in her tone, tomorrow was their day off and she wanted to spend it in bed with her hubby that however was no longer possible.

"It will be tomorrow at 7am at the old training ground by the monument, dress in casual gear for light training and please each one go and get your sensei's to make sure they go." Sakura added making sure she got all the information to the group.

"As for you guys" pointing at Nara, Chouji and Ino "please bring Iruka-sensei with you. Genma has agreed to trail Naruto so please don't get in his way." she warned.

"The meeting is done, the poll is taken go prepare for tomorrow " finished the pinkette with the meeting, after a kiss to lee she rushed out the door to make it on time.

At a more leisured pace the rest of the members walked out of the room, talking among themselves wondering what exactly did the blond do to anger the Hokage. Leaving to get things ready each one walked in different directions. What no one noticed was a busty woman and a white haired man snickering trying to hide from the young people after hearing the conversation that had taken place.

"Fun day just became more entertaining, I guess we will have to attend after all." Jiraiya offered a bottle of sake to the blonde Hokage. Snickering on the ideas to make his pupil suffer that brought forth in his mind.

"And you doubted my punishment" Tsunade grinned taking a sip of her drink disregarding that her own student was going to the hospital where she was suppose to be working. Feeling the burn of the Sake down her smooth throat she made the decision to hide and drink with her perverted companion.

(line break)

The morning rays were barely rising among the green field, first group to arrive as expected was Guy's team, Lee and Guy-sensei immediately started to do sit ups after wagering their arrival as first; as a celebration. Both Tenten and Neji sweat dropped at the enthusiastic duo and carefully backed away before they would be noticed by the energetic man and they could try to get them into their exuberant celebration.

Tenten shook her head at the 'youthful' display and turned when Kurenai and her old Team 8 arrive along with Iruka and Asuma's old Team 10.

Most in the group didn't look all that pleased to be in the you-must-attend event. Well that's for some of the ANBU members like Ino who sluggishly strolled forward, her hand entwined with Choji's as the man carefree smiled at her sullen expression, in his hands several bags with what they could already be sure was food. Shino as always silently walked alongside his best friend Kiba, who for his part was missing his always present grin. It was no news to the nins that the dog lover was not a morning person, he was just not volatile no doubt because of the Hyuuga heiress that walked closely to him and the shaggy Akamaru.

Shikamaru more noticeable than usual looked utterly tired, certainly the trial of rising early had taken all fight from the man, he's eyes however remain on Kurenai as he watched her travel through the field. She didn't seem opposed to the gathering and even if she is a great Kunoichi her heavy state of pregnancy had the lazy Nara attentive or as attentive as the morning allowed his foggy mind. Iruka walking alongside on civilian clothes, his smile warm as the male looked around.

"Morning" Tenten greeted the group opting to ignore the questioning glances at both Lee and her sensei. Shrugging her shoulders to convey her thoughts, they knew the man's tendencies.

"Morning" Ino moved to the table that had been set up as Choji and Iruka set down the provisions.

Neji raised his eyebrow at the bags in silent questions.

"It's a Pic-Nic there should be food" Choji stated his gaze on the food ensuring that they hadn't forgotten anything.

The Hyuuga just gazed at the food, still surprised even after knowing the man for so long that he didn't do anything without food.

The people already present sat down as they waited for the remaining people to arrive. The wait wasn't long twenty minutes later in walks both Tsunade and Jiraija, none were surprised to see the couple sporting a hangover. Their voices not so quiet, their argument a reminder for everyone as to why they had done this in the first place at so early in the morning.

"Where's team 7?" a hanged over Tsunade asked the people around as she cradled her pounding head, you would think that after drinking for so long she would no longer get hang over's but no. The throbbing uncomfortable pain that shot through her mind was proof enough that she had indulged perhaps too much on her sake the night before, 'oh well it had been worth it'.

The gathered Shinobis and Kunoichis shrugged not really sure where the last team was at, seeing the Hokage's displeasure some tried to sense for the familiar chakra hoping said group would soon arrive.

"Gaki" Jiraiya breathed out, knowing if they took any longer the blonde Hime was going to unleash her wrath on him, not even he wish for that.

After an hour of waiting their patience running thin; walked towards them a clearly brooding Sasuke, hands in his pockets, following the dark haired Uchiha an obviously upset Naruto. Lastly a pissed off Sakura dragging Kakashi sensei from his Jonin vest while the man shamelessly read his Icha Icha Paradise book unfazed by the fact that he was being lazy, tardy and dragged.

"What took you so long gakI!" Tsunade sneered in a question, the females tight fisted hands on her hips, dark honey glared ready to send him flying for the long wait.

Naruto for his part ignored the woman's threat, not in the mood to deal with anything. The blond walked past her and sat on the grass muttering "stupid hag, stupid teme and stupid pervert."

"What did you say Naruto?" The blonde woman yelled incredulous at the audacity, her hands clenched and unclench on her attempt to refrain herself from beating him to a pulp.

"Nothing! Geez let's just get over with this torture. I got training to do!" Naruto answered finally turning his body to acknowledge the busty woman.

Looking up at her from his position on the grass their eyes locked, big blue sky eyes and a pout on his face held her honey brown.

He looked like a child after someone had taken his candy, and just like that her anger vanished, damn brat and his adorable face.

"Shishou, I still don't understand, this doesn't look like punishment to me for that baka?" the pinkette questioned pointing an accusing finger to her blond ex-team mate.

Tsunade eyes no longer held anger but mischievousness "Sakura, Naruto lives to train so not being able to do so is one kind of punishment." and with a devilish smirk she added her taunting eyes on the displeased Captain, "plus with you guys here means no mission, have you thought of what you guys are going to be short on?"

Before she could answer a groan was heard from the blond on the floor "My precious money!" his eyes watered just at the thought.

It was not news to anyone that Shinobis lived from the money they earned and with that simple statement everyone understood her actions. The present nins who depended on the mission money to live turned murderous glare to the distressed blue eyed blond, it was his fault and nothing said would change that.

"Hello everyone" the heated glares were interrupted by the intimidating baritone, there in all his glory stood the proud Kazekage, his form formal yet not on his distinguished robes but on the red attire that had represented him out of his formal ware. His brother smirked next to him taking in the dangerous situation surrounding the blond Jinchuriki.

Oblivious to the circumstances around him, blond locks snapped upwards taking in the new guest, immediately a brilliant smile changed his displeased glower and he launched from his sitting position and straight into the arms of the redhead.

This is the end of chapter 1, lets us know what you think. Comments are welcomed also we are currently looking for a beta that will be flexible and understanding.

If yaoi is a sin, hell is one big convention. Sign me up!.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long, I've having a lot of trouble w my stories .

I don't have a beta right now and this was done at work , sorry for the typos and misspelling also if it sounds a little …..

On with the show.

Ooc and randomness.

The gesture was seem rather odd and disconcerting to Neji, while the others didn't seem to mind.. The red head patted Naruto's back awkwardly yet affectionately this made known by the small almost inexistent smile that spread on the kage as the blond whispered in his ear. Pealing himself from the kazekage Naruto went to sit back were he was previously.

"Great everyone's here, Ok were going to start so pay attention , this is how is going to work . Everyone must stay here till the end of day at 2 pm , you can spar , chat or do whatever they do at this kind of events and no, no one can back down and leave this is mandatory" she looked at the Uchiha who was ready to leave a small growl coming from the raven lips and looking at the other direction to prove his discontent.

Sakura been the lesser of the mother hen got together with Iruka sensei and started preparing everything, looking up at the group the pinkette started giving orders that no one dared to question "ok , everyone let's set up; here's blankets in that pile lets spread them, put all the food in the middle of it, once done Naruto Go get Sake for Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama , also Chouji set up the grill for the BBQ-" she continued to give orders and everything got ready within two hours.

No one saw a sneaky Genma perch up on a tree watching the blonds' movements.

At seeing everyone getting ready to get comfortable the Hokage remembered the main entertainment she had set up and voiced it out, "Before I forget, they are 5 scrolls hidden all around the training grounds 4 are fake one is real the one that finds it will be able to give Naruto punishment for all of us been stuck here today. If you find it bring it to me once I open it we'll see what's in store for him" Naruto gulped at Tsunade's words also at seen his friends all looking with evil eyes and glints on them, he new they were thinking on how to get those scrolls so they could install punishment on him .

"baa-chan if I find it first can I get out of it?" the blond looked up bending a little his body , his blue eyes innocent and wide while waiting for an answer his smile told her he was hoping he would go unscathed.

"fine gaki but I don't think you will , your too slow!" she pointed behind him.

"eh? Not fair" the blond turned to see everyone already looking except for Chouji who was preparing the food; the teachers and Shikamaru.

'That lazy man wouldn't get up for the world' Tsunade thought as he glanced around and saw Shikamaru.

The sky was perfect for cloud watching and the blanket the Nara heir was in smelled like sunshine .

Turning to the side he glance at the blonde man that was looking around, it looked like a lost puppy in the park he couldn't avoid thinking he liked the sight but looking at the sky he smirked 'perfect day' and continued to watch at the clouds.

Naruto was tired and hot and his orange suit was too hot for today's weather, deciding to ditch it for something more conformable he made a clone and left it in charge of looking for the scroll while he went home to change, he never used other clothes other than his suit for his friends but it was so hot and looking for the scroll was going to take all day not to mention his clones will get more tired if he had to have them in the heat .

Running like his life depended on it once done changing he went and purchased sake for the two sennins and ran back putting chakra on his feet to make him run faster .

Once he got there he removed the clone, no he hadn't found it and Ino had found one but it was a fake .

"here baa-chan it's cold like you like it, now I'm going to look for the scroll " Naruto placed a big box full with sake and ice, people usually drank the bitter drink warmed or at room temperature but the sake in Konoha tasted better chilled.

He had been around them far too often so he new how to make them immobile for long periods of time , with out having to worry .

"Naruto what are you wearing-" Ino looked at the blonde almost drooling, this made Shikamaru and Chouji that were near her turn to see the blonde .

Naruto was wearing black cargo pants; like the jonin issue ones, but this ones were tight and hugged to the blondes hips, a black muscle shirt and on top a fishnet shirt showing all his muscles. His head band was tied on his harm instead of his forehead letting all his blonde hair fall and grace his beautiful tan face allowing his piercing blue eyes to show more deep than before.

In Ino and Shikamaru thoughts were only one phrase 'sex god on legs' .

Shikamaru was not one to bother with relationships they were troublesome and he didn't want to work to get into one, one of the reasons he had declined Temari and Ino's advance.

Now seen the blonde made him want to eat him up.

He didn't mind doing extra work 'but wait I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am gay' shika's mind provided looking up he thought 'is it the sun or the clouds that are giving this ideas?' he questioned himself.

Deciding that the best step of action would be to forget about it, he sighed and went back to cloud watching getting the desire effect numbing his mind.

"oh, sorry is just too hot to wear the orange suit so I went home and change this is was I use on my days off , why? " Naruto looked at himself thinking there was nothing wrong with what he was wearing.

"no nothing is just you look so- " Ino never finished her sentence she was interrupted by someone else.

"I think the word she's looking for is hot, dickless." the root anbu ex-member eyed the blonde , immediately Naruto's perverted sensors popped out and became on guard.

"shit up art freak I told you not to call me that and what do you mean hot?, I know I'm hot that's why I went to change " Naruto stated -as a matter of fact his face devoid of anything indication he was being sarcastic or joking.

All around that were able to hear the conversation thought at the same time

'how can he be a shinobi and be so innocent?'

But it was hopeless to explain to Naruto what they meant, stronger had tried and failed miserably at it.

The blond let go of the conversation as he saw the brooding Uchiha walking toward them, turning the Uchiha noticed his blond best friend and rival smirking at the way the blond was dressed.

Knowing his friend looked hot and everyone was eyeing the blond, he didn't mind it he didn't have that type of feelings for Naruto but he new that most of the guys here did .

"usuratonkachi , I found a scroll if this is the one I'll be making you be my slave for a week to clean the Uchiha compound " giving an amused smirk toward the now scowling blond pausing a little to give the blond more time so he could get pissed, "in a maid cosplay dress. "he added without waiting for a response , the raven gave the scroll to the blonde woman which in turn open it to be a fake .

Dismissing it and going to find another scroll the raven tch and continue on his search , he wanted to get the compound clean but he was to lazy and proud to do it or ask for help.

He had thought of getting someone to clean it for money as a d-rank mission but he didn't want anyone he didn't trust to touch his families properties and if the blond would do it the better for him.

Naruto pouting at the idea of cleaning the teme's compound made a brash decision, making a mass kage bunshin's and sending all his clones to look for the scrolls.

He was tired and he wanted to drink something cold, glancing around he noticed how the Kazekage was looking at a certain long hair raven looking around for the scroll.

Smirking he went to the red head and sat down next to him

"Hey Gaara, I know who you like !" Naruto stated with a nudge of his elbow on the red head ribs.

"what' do you mean Uzumaki?" not wanting to reveal his secret he continued to glance at other parts of the training ground with out looking at the blonde next to him .

Snickering he got up and cleaned his pants where he had sat on the floor "uh, so if I go talk to Neji and see what he's doing you won't be mad right ? " while bending down and making a sexy look from his sexy no jutsu stash.

He was completely unaware of a Certain shadow nin looking at his ass and blushing while turning around so he wouldn't be spotted drooling at the sight.

"You wouldn't dare Uzumaki? " the red head glared at the blond nin is façade gone at the thought of the Uzumaki idiot going to the raven.

"Well is either you or me,? Which one will he go for I wonder?" pointing a finger to his chin and looking around .

" What do you want Blondie ?" Gaara growled low so no other could hear then and looked like he wanted to kill someone and was now standing very close to Naruto, to everyone glancing it looked like it was a couple talking.

Some disappointed of the bet and other knowing full well that it was something else.

Before the blond could utter a word the Kazekage stormed his way to were Neji was searching , he had to make sure that Naruto was not going to take his prey he had work hard enough to get the man to trust him .

Once he got close enough" Kazekage , what can I do for you? " Neji bowed.

"Call me Gaara, I was wondering if I could accompany you in your search ?" surprised by the sudden closeness of the redhead but happy none the less the raven agreed and went toward a more secluded area of the place to search, while making light conversation all the while a satisfied blond smiled and went to get a bottle of water.

Shikamaru had looked up to notice what the blond was doing , he new that the redhead and Naruto were like brothers and nothing more so from there the new list of people left on the bet were ;

BETS

1. Sakura- myself

2. Ino- Hinata

3. Hinata- Sasuke

4. Kiba-Sasuke

5. Shino-Sasuke

6. Neji-Sakura

7. Shika- No one on the list

8. Chouji- Sai

9. Lee- Sakura

Out

Sai

Sasuke

Tenten

Ino had noticed this also and went to inform Sakura of it .

Once Naruto grabbed a bottle of water he glanced at the lazy Nara , he had always liked the man and new that he was smart .

"Hey Shika, your not going to search for the scroll?" Chouji questioned.

"troublesome" was his only reply while he went to continue with his current task; glancing at the wonderful sky and clouds.

But the blue sky brought his thoughts to those amazing blue eyes and in turn his mind turned to his other great assets, like that ass that was flaunted his way a little while ago.

Sakura and lee were now doing some light taijutsu, Lee always wanting to impress his lotus flower. Kakashi was trying to get Iruka sensei to sit next to him, nothing new since the scarecrow couldn't get his hands off the poor teacher. While kurenai and gai were talking about a recent mission Gai's team had, since her maternity leave she missed going out on missions and liked to talk about the ones her comrades had.

Jiraya and Tsunade were drinking sake and playing poker while still glancing around, thankfully they were not drunk enough to make a strip poker.

Naruto released all but one clone, the remaining clone was running at full speed while Sasuke was also running next to the clone "teme you found another one? " the clone yelled and glanced at the raven, both got to the kage table and presented each the scroll.

Tsunade frowned at both males in front of her, 'I was just about to win' her mind lied to herself as she put down her cards and snatching the scroll she grumbled "ok Naruto your first " after opening the scroll she smirked at the blond as she showed the fake seal.

"though luck, next Uchiha" grabbling the scroll to open and she also showed him the fake seal and with a hand she shoo them away, she wanted to have fun.

After 30 min and no one finding the last scroll the loud voice of the female kage was heard all over the training grounds.

"well there's one left , but lets gather everyone and start eating we can find the remaining one at the end" Tsunade said after smelling the meat that was almost cooked, she wanted something to go with her sake and that smell good enough.

"Baa-chan what if no one finds the scroll then I'm free" Naruto hoped.

"No way if no one finds it we'll find a different way to find your punishment" she dismissed the issue while standing to get something to eat.

Finally everyone was gather and started eating , this time Neji was seating next to Gaara next to them was Kankuro and Tenten.

Following them was Ino next to Chouji while Sakura and Lee sat in front of them , Sasuke seating next to Naruto and Shikamaru following him.

Sai was seating away from the Uchiha due to the animosity the raven always had towards him.

Sakura grabbed some food and drinks and slid away making sure no one noticed , she walked to were Genma was ,

" How is it so far ? " the pinkette asked while giving the man the food and refreshments.

"thank you , well so far the only person that is out will be Gaara he has eyes for the Hyuuga and vise versa and our blond friend just helped him so he could go talk to him , other than that Sasuke and you have been gone from his sight so the only person he has been glancing at is Shika but now that you guys are eating I'll see more of all of you "

Sakura was put off by what she heard but there was still time she wanted that free week to go on a trip with lee.

Walking back she noticed Naruto talking with Sasuke .

"Teme I'm telling you I won't do it. clean it yourself "

"dobe, if I find that scroll there's nothing you can do about it"

"but cosplay what for"

"so I can laugh"

"since when does a bastard like you laugh"

"only at you dobe, only at you" he smirked at the blonds' irked expression.

Knowing he just had to find the scroll to avoid death by embarrassment he continued to eat once done he laid back and was listening to all the conversation around him.

Naruto was laid back on the blanket with his elbows to hold him , it was a hot day and he had been sweating more, deciding to remove the fishnet shirt he pulled on it and tossed it to the side. Now you could see more of his tan skin making Shikamaru glance more often to the blond than the sky.

"Shika , here !" Ino walked to the lazy man.

"Ino , who wants to play? " the lazy nara asked while setting up the shoji board.

"Shika I have never played before , teach me ?" an exited Naruto asked.

Sasuke scoffed knowing that the blond wouldn't get it.

"Naruto , Shika tried to teach me and it was hard learning it, I doubt you'll get it" Ino pointed out while going to see what Chouji was cooking now on the grill.

"You never know if you don't try it please, Shika?" the blond begged putting his eyes if possible bigger than before .

Before the lazy nara could answer a slap was heard.

"ma ma Iruka-sensei calm down , come back " Kakashi pleaded but was only answer by a cold glare.

"Sakura, come on lets find the last scroll " Iruka grabbed her hand and dragged her Lee following behind them .

"I don't even want to know what that perverted man did to Iruka-sensei" Naruto mumbled under his breath, he new that they were always at it.

Shika sighed and gave up "ok Blondie let me teach you how to play".

And so both were left alone , they new that it was not an easy task to teach the innocent blond .

Mean while the sake was gone and both sanin were getting bored "who's going to get more sake , hey gaki come here get more sake?" Jiraya yelled but before Naruto could get up Kankuro and Tenten offered so they could be alone and maybe not come back , they new that people were distracted and in their own world and after seeing how much both sennins were drinking; it was a good idea to leave after bringing the sake back .

"Gaara , you and Naruto are very close right ?" asked a passive raven to the redhead walking next to him.

"Uzumaki showed me a different world than what I was living on and for that I'm grateful to him , he says I'm the little brother he never had and I'm honored to hold that place. Why do you ask?" the red head glanced to the raven to see him more relaxed 'maybe I have a chance' his mind chimed.

"Just wondering, sorry for the personal question."

"lot of people wonder on our relationship"

Neji new that he liked Gaara and with this new information he might have a chance "Would you like to walk a little farther? "

The only reply he got was a slow nod of approval, continuing to walk Gaara asked the same question that was asked of him

"And what's your relationship with Uzumaki, Neji?"

Hearing his name whispered that way it sounded so sexy that he had to turn and see what kind of expression was used.

"well to tell you the truth , I didn't like him at first but after the chunin exams he showed me the difference between fate and what the future holds for people. He's a great person and deserves the respect that he has been demanding from people. I'm proud to be one of his friends." Neji didn't like that the blond was loud and some times obnoxious but he saw what few people had seen how great a shinobi he is.

"I understand, it seems that we have the same kind of feeling towards Uzumaki" Gaara said and paused wanting to ask another question, maybe he was being bold but if he didn't catch this opportunity he new someone else might whisk the raven away.

"Neji do you consider me a friend also?" the question was whispered but in the silence of the dense forest, it was like a loud thunder.

The question was never expected and Neji turned his head too fast that he almost got whip flash and answer automatically

"of course Gaara I'm very fond of our friendship." the raven answer looking at those pale green eyes that enticed him so much, unable to keep the gaze he glanced to find something to distract him.

Neji looked up to see a raven perched on a tree ready to fly he wanted a distraction fast, he couldn't believe what he had answered. "ravens are so mysterious and not many people see the beauty on them" while nodding his head to show what he was looking at Neji commented with a far away look in his face.

Gaara glanced at the bird then at the raven man standing next to him " indeed but I have noticed " Neji turned to see Gaara looking at him and on his eyes were so much emotions that was unknown for the kage to show.

"Well lets continue searching" Gaara offered and they both continue their walk in silence, it was precious to both and they both wanted to enjoy more of each other company, unknown to them they had the same thoughts of each other running in their minds.

Kiba noticing how Neji was busy with the kazekage decided to take the shy girlfriend to a more private area to talk or see if he could steal a kiss, he didn't care much for the punishment and even if he didn't get paid for missions it was a good chance to see his love.

Both walked together away from the crowd and in different direction of the other Hyuuga, he also wanted to prevent the blond to even glance at the heiress, knowing it was impossible to happen but you cant ever be too careful.

Akamaru following behind them silently watching his master and his beautiful soon to be wife.

"Ok Shika I understand , but give me a minute" the blond man got up making the familiar seals and sending a bunch of his clones to look for the scroll, he be damn if he was going to do some crazy shit like cosplay or anything the other people were already thinking of .

"Ready, lets play" Naruto started playing and to the shadow nin surprise the first game was won by Naruto .

Naruto wanted to show Shika his true self and no one was around, everyone had been gone to do different stuff so he could play and win, he was confident enough to win.

Even if he had never played this game before.

He was a Capitan for a reason and shouji was a game of strategy, he new Shika was the best at both things but he was never far behind. Only a few new his true intelligence.

"that was impressive let's play another round" the nara sounded exited it had been a while, only his dad won over him not even his late sensei could win and he always liked a challenge, his views of the blond man were changing as more moves were done.

He new that the blond was impressive on fighting and that he was Capitan for a reason , he also new stuff that no one else but it seems that he even missed some other things, the way the blond was concentrating showed how mature he really was.

He always joked and played pranks on people but been an anbu now, they always saw his mask not his face and hadn't notice how mature he looked almost like the 4th.

"Ok Shika your turn" the blond said as he looked up with a smile.

He hadn't notice the way that Shikamaru had been glancing at him but at the same time Naruto had been trying to steal some glances at the shadow nin the way he concentrated, and he always wanted to see that hair loose and run his fingers trough it, his cock twitching in response to the lewd thoughts.

'Kit what are you thinking? he doesn't like you that way and you don't even know if he's gay' the fox inside Naruto reminded the blond .

'I know kyuu but one can always think I don't see anything wrong in your imagination running'

'that's only going to hurt you more.' the fox words resonating in the blonds' mind but still he didn't want to stop looking at the man that gave him so many wet dreams.

Before Naruto could answer he saw a way to win the game and went for it "hehe I guess is my win again " the smile he showed the shadow nin was precious and made him smile unconsciously .

"hold on let me release the clones to check on everyone and see if they have found the last scroll"

Naruto released his shadow clones and was given some info on Gaara and his future raven, also that no one had found the scroll yet.

Snickering the caged fox had an idea

'kit make a shadow clone and send him to get some ice pops and have him give it to Gaara you know how that panda eats the cold stuff its going to make the Hyuuga have a nose bleed'

'great idea they need to hurry up on that courting its taking forever'

Naruto made the same hand seals and two clones appeared " ok, you know what to do and before you go, ask around see if anyone wants one here's the money that should be enough don't ask the hag or ero-senin they won't want any and bring me one, oh Shika do you want an ice pop" the blond asked looking down to his game partner with an innocence that was not becoming of the things he was planning.

The only thing Shika could do was nod and wonder what the blond what's talking about and seeing him snickering he new it wasn't something good.

"what are you up to Naruto?" the nara questioned.

"Well I know your smart enough to have caught what Gaara is up to but he's to slow, so I'm speeding things up a bit" with a wide grin he looked like a devilish fox starting his prank .

"tks troublesome , what are you thinking" he asked it was troublesome what the blond was doing but he was intrigued by the blond train of though.

Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

still no beta and a little rushed.

Sorry.

On with the show.

"well I know they like each other but both are stubborn" the blond simple answer didn't answer what he was planning but the Nara thought too troublesome to ask further.

The clones left and came back in a flash delivering the pops the other clone went to take the ice stuff to the red head and raven.

"What do you want Uzumaki ?" Gaara growled he was not fond to be interrupted on his time with Neji.

"Hey don't kill me I just thought of been nice since is hot and walking around is exhausting I thought to bring something cold for you it's your favorite " the red head was skeptic, with a nod he took the treat and unwrapped it to start eating it.

"here Neji some for you enjoy." and with a wink to the raven that left him wondering what the blond was planning the clone puffed.

"He uses those clones like they were nothing , I wonder if he gets tired? Or if his chakra gets depleted at all?" Neji wonder out loud.

Gaara been Gaara answered " he has the chakra and stamina of 4-5 times of a powerful shinobi like a kage so it's nothing to him to use them, he knows how to use them well to gather information. " the red head said as he looked at the treat in front of him, a small smile on his face, the blond new him well that was for sure.

Neji wonder how Gaara new so much of Naruto's Justus, Gaara at seeing the unspoken question on Neji's face answer him.

"Naruto is like his father, he's able to make Justus and learn from them easily, he sends me periodically scrolls of his new Justus to research and see if I can help him improve them. Being the same way as him is easier for both of us to exchange techniques "

Few people new who's Naruto's father was and that both of them are jinchurikis that included Neji but it was never spoken out loud for respect .

"I see- " but before he could say anything else he saw how Gaara was eating the cold treat and the only thing he could do was stare.

Gaara loved eating cold stuff , and Naruto new that well.

His pink tongue darted out from the wet cavern and was teasing the tip of the pop swirling it around and bring the appendage back into his mouth to savor the flavor, slowly he placed the tip between his lips and gave a small suck. Once he removed all the juice from the tip he placed half of the treat inside his mouth and brought it out slowly pushing the treat back in a little more in to retrieve the juice that was starting to form on the pop due to the heat.

After several times of bringing the pop in and out of his mouth letting his thin pink now swollen lips due to the treat glide trough the ice stick.

Making unconscious small moan sounds of enjoinment due to the cold treat his mind only on the treat, before his hand would get sticky from the dripping bottom he started to twist the pop and lick the bottom only using his tongue then continuing to swallow the whole thing and removing it of his mouth.

Neji was transfixed on the way Gaara was eating the treat not noticing that his own was melting in his own hand .

'oh god the way he's eating it it's making me hard' Neji's mind offered , if he continued to watch he new that his cock will be fully erect by the time the redhead finished the treat.

"something wrong " the kazekage asked noticing how the ravens pop was left uneaten.

"no nothing sorry " he looked at the melted pop and started eating it while his mind repeated the way the red head was eating .

What both didn't notice was the other clone watching the whole thing. Quickly he ran away from the place and puffed to give the info to the real Naruto.

As soon as the clone was released the real Naruto just smirked and continue to eat the treat.

Once the pop was gone Naruto heard the Hokage call everyone.

"ok we have 30 minutes for everyone to find the final scroll , the rule still stand whoever finds it gives the punishment" the woman said a smirk in her face as she looked at her adoptive brother.

Everyone was having a good time so the anger had been gone since a while but one person had to remind everyone "well , since Naruto made us stop our daily life and we didn't even train or do any mission I think I will be more than happy to get that scroll" came the voice of none other than the lazy Kakashi .

At this everyone remembered and started going to different spots , Naruto didn't want to be left behind this time so he created many clones and send them different ways the original followed Sasuke.

"teme, your not for real right? I- if you find it your not gonna put me on cosplay right?" the blond man pleaded to his best friend and rival.

"hn dobe what do you think?" with a devilish smirk that if any of his fan girls would've seen it they will be melting in the side walk.

"come on teme "the blond pleaded but to deaf ears, his raven friend was used to the puppy look.

"hey dobe , before I forget I head that you are interested in some one is it true?" the raven questioned.

The blond flushed red as a tomato sputtering and trying to answer without stuttering "I don't know what your talking about teme"

One glance and Sasuke new that the blond was lying "hn dobe you were never good at lying "

"why do you care teme?" the blond defensive tone reminded the raven of their earlier days.

"I don't, I just want to know" the shrug on the raven told him that he was in fact telling the truth.

"well teme -" he didn't know what to say that he liked a man that he was gay, that it was just a crush, with out noticing he himself glanced to where the lazy nara was standing looking around.

The glance was noticed by two people the stoic Uchiha and the zembon man perched on a tree.

"hn predictable dobe"

"what teme ? Anyway lets find the scroll I don't want to be punished"

"sure dobe"

They continue searching no one had found the scroll and the time was running out , Naruto satisfied thinking that no one would find it released his clones and went back to where the drunk hag and ero sennin were sitting .

"what brat gave up easily?" Jiraiya pointed.

"na I don't think they are going to find it- " but before he could finished he looked at the extended hand showing the scroll for the Hokage to open , slowly he turned to see none other than Shikamaru with a bored expression.,

"is this it?" the lazy nara questioned.

Tsunade open the scroll to show that it was indeed the right one.

"does that punishment have to be issued now or at my own time? "the Nara Heir questioned his voice dripping with boredom.

"no is up to you as long as you have the scroll you can do it when you want it" the woman said a little put off that she didn't get to see the blond in the mist of the punishment.

"do you need any advice on what kind of punishment?" offered a smirking Jiraiya.

With a devilish smirk the shadow nin responded "no is quite alright, I already have something in mind " and with that he walked off to his home.

"damn Naruto your in for it." Sakura whispered.

The blonde shivered at his own dirty mind "what do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"well today was shika's day off but he had to get up early to come cuz you messed up" and with that she walked off to see Genma about the bet.

"ok everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day, and gaki go with us to get some more sake" Tsunade order.

Several couples left to their own personal lives, in the far distance you could see a stoic long hair raven asking a red head to lunch.

Yes things for them were running smoothly.

"Genma who did Naruto glance too.?" an excited pinkette asked .

"well that I can't tell you, what I can do is tell you that Shika is the winner of the bet ."

"what do you mean?" the woman said raising an eyebrow on the cryptic answer.

"well the bet was to see who on the list did Naruto-kun looked like he had feelings for, but none on the list are the one that Naruto likes so the only one that said that answer was the nara boy "

"but genma do you know who it is?" the woman eyes were shining with curiosity.

"yes" the bored tone masking the knowledge that the pinkette in fact was a true gossiper like the woman in this village.

"tell me" she pleaded her voice dripping with sugar but that didn't deter the man to spill the beans.

"nope , it's a secret" and with that he walked away leaving an exasperated pinkette.

"I guess I have to tell the others" she walked to let the winner know.

She ran to catch up with the winner first , the rest she could tell them later.

"so, Shika you won let us know what week you want and we will take over it" a sulking Sakura cached up to Shikamaru .

"thank you Sakura now if you don't mind I'm going home" and with that they went their separate ways.

It had been 3 days and the lazy nara hadn't contact Naruto he was going crazy wanting to know what his punishment was going to be , so distracted by the thought his missions and training had been a disaster.

Naruto was sweating bullets , Shikamaru did enjoy his days off and if the man was mad what could he get as punishment.

Worst is that his mind was running a mile a minute and between worried thoughts, some were of the naughty kind.

'kit, stop worrying and just go ask him'

'but what if he's mad?'

'just get it over with, how bad could it be?'

'your right , I'm just gonna go and ask him'

'that's my kit'

Walking to Shikamaru's house the blond started to get more nervous than ever, finally at the front door he rang the bell and waited , and waited and waited then before he was going to send a wave of his chakra to cense if the man was there or not the door open to show the nara man only in his black jonin pants the button open showing the little trail of dark hair down the pants, a firm chest with taunt muscles that flexed with the minimum movement as he rested his hand on the door, his hair down cascading on his shoulder.

In one word the man looked 'sexy'

"oi , Naruto what's up ?" the surprised Shika asked.

"ano, ano eto I just wanted to know if you were going to give me my punishment today or if you new what's going to be?. the suspense is driving me crazy" the blond said prying his eyes off the delectable body and focus on the man's eyes.

Shikamaru could see how the blond was fidgeting and one of his hand was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

He smirked he was willing to wait but he could take advantage.

"come in Naruto , I have some sake do you want some?" opening the door wide for the blond man to come in.

"eto thank you ." the blond said as he walked into the door, closing it after himself.

Naruto followed the ripple back making his mind run a mile per minute thinking of grasping that back as the man pounded on him, clearing his head from such thoughts he followed the man to a formal living room.

Once seated on the small kitchen table looking at each other the blond questioned "Shika I though you lived with your parents, but Sakura told me that this was your new address?" Naruto questioned glancing at the place that looked like he had just moved in.

Tired of answering questions but knowing he had to ,"troublesome , it's too much of a hassle to get scolded by my mother so I moved out 2 months ago" the brunette explained looking how Naruto's smile never falter even thought he was nervous.

"oh , well that's great" the blond said knowing that it was best for the man to live alone, he always wanted privacy that he new of.

Wanting to see what the blond wanted Shikamaru asked again, "so you were asking?"

Naruto remembering what he had come for asked again, "oh yeah, Shika do you have an idea of the punishment that you are going to give me?" the blonde kept glancing at other places to avoid blushing at seeing the naked chest of the man he wanted bad for some time now.

Shika had notice how the blonds' eyes were any were but his naked torso the realization of the attraction was given to the genus head quickly but not aware of his own feelings and too tired to think of them decided to leave it for later examination, glancing around he noticed how his place was a mess and he was hungry and idea popped in his mind.

"hn, well I'm off for this week" the man said , his mind added 'well that was taken care of by the free guard duty of the bet' and continued " and this place can do some cleaning and also I wouldn't mind for you to get my meals prepared for that time." the man finished looking at the blond in front of him noticing how the blonds' shoulders had relaxed a little an eyebrow raised for the motion.

'kyuu that's all he wants a maid I can do that at least is not cosplay like the teme'

'good thing now respond before he finds it weird that your spaced out'

"I can do that Shika, that's fine by me I can get started today if you want and it will be a week only right?" the blond asked noticing the raised eyebrow but dismissing it due to his excitement for the lenient punishment.

"yeah , start today I'm about to take a shower, there's no food so you have to go get it. There's money there on the counter and the cleaning supplies are there" Shikamaru pointed and walked inside his room to get a change of clothes; after done he heard the door closing and started removing his clothes as he walked to the restroom never noticing the blue widening eyes behind him as he removed his clothes, revealing his naked form to the blond behind him.

Naruto for the better word was drooling, he had created two clones one to get the food while the other was cleaning the kitchen, he decided to start in the room so if Shika wanted to sleep he could after the shower.

As his clone left and the sound of the door slammed; he open the bedroom door, any sound muffled by the front door and looked up to noticed how the pants and dark green boxers dropped to the floor, Shikamaru stepped out of them and into the restroom.

The blond was in dream land noticing the naked form and for once he noticed how Shikamaru was well proportioned and very muscled even if the man slept more than trained.

'kit quit spacing out' receiving no answer he huffed,' man this blond' the fur ball thought trying to get the attention once again he growled loud ' KIT '.

The blonds' head resounded like an eco at the demons growl , that was what got the blonds head working .

'sorry kyuu , lets get started.' the blonds' mind offer but the blush on his face was ever present as his mind would forever have those thoughts imprinted on.

The demon was getting tired , he was frustrated his vessel was sexually frustrated that was for sure .

But the worst part was that the blonds mind revolved on that shadow wielder and his own mind had started picturing his kit and that human and he new he would have to do something soon if not he was going to go crazy.

Naruto started cleaning , first the bed .

He noticed how the outdoors cent and an intoxicating musk that he always made the connection towards Shika made his way to the blonds' nose.

Not wanting to be in the bedroom by the time the other shinobi finish his shower, he quickly cleaned and removed all dirty laundry and placed new sheets on the bed also mopped and left the room cleaner than probably since the man had first moved in.

It was a misconception towards the blond that he was dirty and didn't know how to clean or cook just for the fact that the man lived off ramen .

The truth was that due to being alone all the time, Iruka had thought the blond boy since young on cooking and cleaning and many other things you need to live by yourself .

This of course after the first year of becoming a genin, reason why everyone that had first gone to the blonds' apartment like Kakashi thought other wise .

So once done with the room the shinobi left to the living room and the entrance hall were most of the clutter was .

After the steamed shower that made all his muscles relax and had time to think of why he was attracted to the blond, also on the method of action was decided. the nara heir walked out to his room to notice a new change of clothes on his bed and the room cleaner than what his mother ever left it .

Quietly changing himself and pondering on the benefits of having the blond around more than just the punishment week some parts of a plan started to form while evaluating the cons of this new issue.

After fixing his hair the lazy shinobi walked into the living room to also notice how clean it was, slowly he walked to the kitchen were a delicious smell was being emitted from.

After a couple of seconds the soft humming was caught by his ears, once on the door entrance Shikamaru was able to see Naruto without his jacket only a black muscle shirt and the white apron that his mother had given him to make sure his clothes didn't get dirty- not that he used it- but now that he saw more carefully he noticed in detail how good it fit the blond.

Naruto sensing the other shinobi turned and a bright smile was on his face " hey Shika I made food sit I'll take it to the table " and with a silent nod the brunette walked to the small table.

Naruto placed the meal on the table and sat in front serving the rice on the bowls.

" I didn't know what you liked so I made something simple " the blond said while handing the rice.

Shikamaru noticed rice, miso soup, vegetables, steamed fish; it was a good meal just the way he liked them simple and with light seasoning .

"its good " that's all the man said but Naruto noticed the slight smile on the man face and was happy to please him.

" I didn't know you cooked Naruto ?" Shikamaru asked trying to make mundane conversation.

" well I love ramen but Iruka sensei thought me how to cook , I have always lived alone sometimes is boring cooking just for me " Naruto said like he was taking about the weather without noticing the sad spark on the brunette for just a moment.

The rest of the meal was spent on light conversation and Shikamaru got to know more things of the blond, he didn't know why but listening to the blond talk now didn't seem annoying or troublesome and the sight of so many expressions and those hands waving and gesturing as the blond chatter was making him more relaxed that he had been in a while.

"ok Shika I got to finish cleaning , here's some tea " and the blond made a clone and took the dishes and cleaned the table while walking back into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

After finishing his tasks , looking up he noticed that it was already late the small apartment had taken all after noon to clean and dinner time was almost up .

Once done, preparing dinner he placed it on the table and walked to the back of the house; noticing the sliding doors open he walked out to notice the brunette sleeping on the side porch , walking towards him and bending down he touched a strand of the hair that had gotten loose from the pony tail and noticed how soft it was but not wanting to get caught touching the man he placed his hand on the man shoulder and shook it a little " Shika , wake up dinner is ready and I'll be heading out " the blond said with a soft voice that he only reserved for very few people.

"ngh " Shikamaru looked up and noticed how the last rays of the sun were showering the blond locks of the face on top of him and those blue eyes held tenderness to wards him .

" oh naru , what's up " the raven said trying to get up and shake the sleep form him.

"dinners on the table and I'm heading out I have to get ready for tomorrow's meeting but I'll be here in the afternoon I'll send a clone to get breakfast done for you ok?" a nod from the nara heir and Naruto's smile as a thanks and both walked inside the house one to the door while the other to the kitchen table.

Naruto was in heaven he had spent the whole afternoon with Shika and was allowed inside his home for a whole week he new that at the end of the week his heart was going to hurt more but he didn't care, he wanted this small bit of happiness for the meantime, once inside his home he changed and went to bed dreaming of a sexy body that now had more reality to it than the previous dreams.

Shika had finished eating and was now in bed looking to the side on the night starts and moon that peeked through his window and still contemplating on today's events.

The list that his mind had created was ;

He liked the blond

He didn't mind the company

Seems like Naruto either liked him or was not adverse to his company

He wouldn't mind having the blond for himself

And apparently he didn't mind being with a man

His plan of wife and kids was now not as appealing as before.

With all this thoughts the man went to sleep and now dreaming of the blue sky instead of the clouds.

It had been 4 days since the arrangement and Naruto was happy, while Shika was getting more used to having the blond over everyday; in the morning a clone would clean the house and make breakfast afterwards wake the brunette up and poof, in the after noon the real Naruto would come do some laundry and cook lunch while eating with him and leave for training.

After noon was spent with Naruto sitting in the living room either playing shouji with the lazy shinobi or reading and writing on scrolls, then dinner would be made while Shika took a shower and eat together before the blond would leave to his own home.

What was exasperating for the nara heir was the wet dreams that were present every night and leave their trace every morning, it was making him frustrated and wanting to get this over with- he planned to get Naruto tonight at all cost , the blond had tomorrow off and it was a perfect time .

Waiting for the blond to arrive from training, the brunette showered and sat in the living room only some pants on and his hair loose .

Naruto although he was used to the dreams, but his time with Shika was not enough he wanted more .

Please comment I live from those, sorry if there were many mistakes.

Be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Last part hope you have enjoyed it so far, still not beta a little rush and not in sound mind when writing or posting.

Please enjoy.

On with the show….

Walking into the house Naruto noticed how Shika looked and wanted to touch the hair and the skin "hey Shika I'll get dinner ready in a minute " the blonds' voice echoed from the kitchen entrance as he walked to the refrigerator to remove the stuff for the anticipated meal.

Shika noticing how the blond left to the kitchen followed him and stood very close behind him , Naruto was shorter than him and placing his head on the blonds' shoulders to see what he was doing on the counter with a low and sexy voice asked "what's for dinner naru" that had startled Naruto but he didn't show it the only evidence was the blush on his face and his ear were the brunettes breath had touched was red as a strawberry.

Shika noticing the blush smirked and leaned closer .

"ah , Shika were having curry tonight, is there anything you would like to have instead?" the blond asked with a small voice .

" na its fine I like curry , do you need help?" Shika asked raising his hand and gliding it over the blonds to get the carrot on the man's hand.

" n. its ok, if you want to relax I can manage" the blond said while the touch of the other man left a hot trail that spread over his body leaving him hot and bothered.

"Are you sure naru? I don't mind helping, you have been really good this week" the brunette asked never removing his body or touch from the blond.

" yeah I'm sure , " the blond said moving his eyes to see the half mast ones of the man behind him, his blush renewing at the imprudent thoughts his mind was providing.

"ok if you insist, I'll be sitting on the table, how was your day?" Shika asked walking to the table to get a better view of the man cooking and noticing the small waist and the taunting hips that he dreamed of gripping while pounding the man into the mattress.

Conversation was good Naruto thought, this could distract him of the bothered feeling he had after he had felt that chest on his back, "it was fine we had a captains meeting and teme was nagging on how the new promoted captain was worthless" sighing just from remembering the antics of his raven friend he continued "stupid teme expects everyone to be good right away, then we got our new evaluations from the hag and I was pleased with my teams scores, they were higher than the teme's or even Neji's " the blond boasted pride in his voice.

The blond continued while nara gave small replies or asked questions to the information, once the meal was done both sat and ate still talking, Shika didn't have much to talk he had been at home all week and listening to Naruto was fun.

Not wanting to over do it he backed off a little on the seduction, he liked his meals without any kind of tension.

After dinner the dishes were done and Naruto was about to leave when Shika came into the room " hey naru play shoji with me, I have a new bottle of sake, lets drink some " and before a reply was given the man walked to the room he had set up the board the sliding doors were open to reveal the koi pond outside and the light from the moon shining in to the room that was lit by candles over the place.

Naruto was nervous he had noticed how Shika was acting different but he enjoys spending time with him, and even if things got more weird this was his last day he was going to make the most out of it.

The game started and they both moved their pieces in silence, other than the night animals, the wind blowing and the clank from the pieces being moved the silence around them was conformable.

Next to them a little bowl for the left out pieces of the game to be placed, as the final move was given by Naruto he grabbed the piece that he won from the shadow wielder and placed it on the bowl but he miscalculated from his joy of wining and was sent to the floor, looking at the piece far from hands reach he got in all fours and crawled toward the piece that was on the entrance of the room.

As he grabbed the piece he sat on his legs back towards the house owner and was about to turn when he felt the other man in the room seat behind him.

"you won the game Naru" the man pointed the obvious as his hand glided over the blonds' arm toward the piece that was on his now shaking fingers from the close contact.

"eh he yeah I guess I did" Naruto said his mind blank and his face red.

"what would you like as a reward" Shikamaru whispered his breath rustling the small hairs on the back of Naruto's neck, making the skin red.

"I um I-" but Naruto was unable to talk any longer as he felt Shikamaru's lips on behind his neck tasting his skin.

A moan unconsciously fell from the blonds' lips spurring the brunette more to take this man to his bed and never let go.

The taste from Naruto's nape was addicting and Shikamaru wanted to taste all the skin available to him, leaving a trail of kisses he traveled to the unclothed shoulder, only a patch were the wife beater covered.

Naruto's eyes had closed at the moment those lips landed on his neck and the trail that he was leaving was hot and his body was reacting, his pants felt a little tight.

His mind new that this is what he wanted but he couldn't form the words to ask the why this was happening, a snicker from the fox broke the blond lust fogged mind and his eyes open his mouth felt dry and he turned to voice his question.

When the blond turned to see the man behind him, Shikamaru's gaze turned to the parted lips that were already having his breathing labored. As he noticed the blond trying to form words but not wanting to hear him just yet he lifted his right hand to slide through soft golden hair and grabbed the hair tight to turn the mans head more as he closed the distance and pressed his own lips to the blonds' one.

The moan that Shikamaru swallowed from the other mans lips was making his mind in a frenzy, he's contained lust was letting loose and he wanted the blond in bed before he did anything else.

Naruto's eyes that had widen when he felt the lips from the man he loved, closed to get a better feel of the sensations.

He felt the wet appendage asking for entrance on the seem of his lips and without hesitation parted them.

The kiss was passionate and full of want and need, the blond allowed the man to explore his mouth, his tongue shyly brushing the other one at first to try to get it to play; not much coaxing was needed for Shika .

As the kiss got steamier the blonds body was turned to face the man completely, his hands were on the mans chest as Shikamaru kept one hand on the blonds' head to move it to make it better to get inside the hot cavern that had the most addicting flavor the man had ever tasted while the other hand went to Naruto's waist and pulled the other man closer to his naked chest.

As the need for air was inevitable both man parted only leaving a small space between them , both not ready to stop on the exploration.

Shikamaru's eyes trained on the mans face as the blonds' eyes were open slowly to reveal lust and love in them , the one sky blue was now a stormy silver blue that made the brunette want more.

Pulling the blond up, the daze look still on those blue eyes, as Shikamaru wrapped an arm around the slender figure of the blond to tighten him to his body and walking the blond to his bedroom.

The shadow nin was never one to go around the bush whenever he wanted something, though he hardly had a need for it but once that need was present the vigor he had was unknown to his nature.

As they finally arrived to the room, the blond was made to walk backwards, noticing the need of the blond to talk again the brunette didn't waste time to press his lips to that delectable mouth of his soon to be lover and w punishing force he dove his tongue inside that delicious mouth to elicit more moans of pleasure from the all willing man.

In Naruto's mind he was trying to reason, to try to understand what was happening but knowing that either way he wanted this and wouldn't regret it. At least he would have this in his memory even if it was one night of lust induced from Shikamaru for him it will last a lifetime.

Letting go was the easiest thing the blond had to do in his life as he molded more to the body pushing him backwards and allowing that devilish tongue to punish his mouth and assault his taste buds he felt free and wanted.

As the distance with the end of the bed was near and Naruto unable to since it due to the attacks at his mouth fell back a little started and the sight of a smirking Shikamaru made him the more aware of what was happening.

Before he could say a word the brunette crawled in between the blonds parted legs and raised his knee to nudge the semi hard erection getting a moan from those now swollen pink lips from the blond.

The blonds eyes rolled back as he felt the knee and felt the brunette attack his neck with renewed vigor leaving marks everywhere on that tan skin.

Feeling how the blond had still too much clothes Shikamaru placed his hand on the blond quivering stomach and raised the muscle shirt feeling the muscles dance under his touch and swallowing the blond moans and groans w a bruising kiss.

Once the shirt was almost to the blonds nipples the brunette removed himself and lifted the shirt from the blond seeing the unmarred chest and the skin that was already perspiring w a sheen coat of sweat, looking up he saw those blue eyes still half mast and the parted lips that let hurried puffs of breath .

The blond looked beautiful.

Naruto looked up and saw the satisfied face of Shika, what he saw he liked and that made the blond proud of himself. As he looked up the nara heir bend down to continue the assault to the man below him, as he kissed from the neck down to one nipple leaving possessive marks all over the skin and flicking his tongue to the darken and perked nub while his hand abused the other twin. What Shikamaru didn't know was that the kisses he trailed down the blond body was leaving a trail of fire underneath the tan skin making the blond harder and needier than in his dreams.

As the blond tried to find some kind of relief in his already straining member he pushed up meeting the knee of the other man and moaning at the constant.

As he felt the harden cock rub on his knee he new teasing wasn't going to be much appreciated and not one to make things longer than necessary he moved his lips down the tone abs and to abuse a belly button was his hands worked fast to remove the blonds' pants while pulling his own.

Once Naruto felt the pressure of his pants and boxer gone and the slight chilling hair on his cock he open his eyes that he wasn't aware he had closed to see a fully naked Shikamaru on top of him which he notice he was equally naked, looking down he saw how shika's equally hard member proudly stood nestled in dark brown hair . The head red angry and dripping come and Naruto couldn't think of anything more delicious than to lick that head clean.

Getting the courage to do something he had wanted his mind full of lust and need that didn't get his mind to question if his partner would appreciate it or not he moved quick his ninja reflex working.

As he ended up moving the brunette to lay on the bed and he straddled the man strong legs.

The surprise was evident on the shadow nin eyes, and the blond looked down to his price the cock still stood at attention and the bead of cum was slowly going down the side of the head.

As he moved his body back to allow him more freedom, his face finally on top of the cock and as he heard the small voice of the brunette "naru-" but it was cut short as the blond shot down and enveloped the head to suck at the bitter cum that was moistening the head and instead of his name it came a groan/moan of pleasure from Shikamaru.

Please to hear those groans and wanting more the blond moved his tongue around the head and dove down to get more of the member inside his mouth.

Shikamaru was in heaven never in his life he had a mouth as delectable as Naruto's and he had, his share of partners before but never so good . Feeling the velvety tongue roll around his member and that suction feeling he new he wasn't going to last long this way. It had been a while.

Grabbing the blond hair and giving a pull to let the blond know to get up , the blond thinking he wasn't doing a good job went and showed his emotions on his face. He stood on his knees looking at the flushed face of Shikamaru and he was about to talk when the gruff voice full w need and sexiness spoke.

"naru, if you didn't stop I would've come and tonight I want to do it inside of you" the brunette voice was low but made the blond flush at the implications.

Pulling the blond so he was once again straddling him, the brunette was sitting down and pulled Naruto by the hair to kiss the man tasting himself in the mix and moaning at the neediness on the kiss the blond was pouring .

The blond didn't know where Shikamaru got it or care enough to stop kissing him and ask the man , as the brunette lubed fingers prodded and one entered his entrance making him feel the uncountable feeling of being stretched.

As the kiss got more instence so the number of finger inside the blonds sleek hole.

Once the brunette noticed how the blond was riding his fingers and literally fucking himself with them, he new he wasn't going to last long his need to be inside this man was greater and it increased by the second as he heard the moans and felt the tight heat inside the blond.

Removing his fingers and hearing the disappointed moan from the blue eyed blond, he looked up to convey the next part of this wonderful intimate moment.

As Naruto felt those finger gone he looked down and notice the need and want on those piercing eyes and he lowered himself feeling the tip of the thick member on his entrance, not waiting for a nod the brunette pushed up feeling the breach and the heat that was burning him almost to the core.

The blond pressed down knowing it was best to take it all in than to do it slowly and cause more pain, as he was filled to the brim and could feel the strong grip of Shikamaru on his hips. The blond forced his body to relax and moved slowly trying to get used to the feeling of the brunette cocks. A feeling he liked and wished as a fleeting thought to be able to feel for the rest of his life.

As Shika felt the blond move his eyes snapped to see the watery blue eyes and the endearing smile as he felt the blond tight hole massage his cock and felt the spark of need to be more inside to feel more to swallow this man body , heart and soul.

He pushed the blond down and grabbed his legs to get them more apart as he kissed sloppily and his need for more made his thrust more needy and less ritmick .

Both new they weren't going to last long and didn't care completion tonight is all their mind looked for. As Naruto's left out member was pressed against the brunette abdomen the sensation of being penetrated while the feeling of his prick rubbed was bringing him to the blink of oblivion.

"ngh Shika , there more " the blond words where more moans .

"Naru, almost there please come for me baby" the brunette urged the man under him, whispering sweet nothings in his hear.

As the raven bit on the blond shoulder to muffle his moan the blond came hard Shikamaru's name yelled for the room to echo in , the constriction on his tight hole making the brunette release inside him .

As both came and tried to get their breath even the brunette moved to the side, his spent member slipping from the now abused hole and seeing how his seed slipped past inner thighs.

The blond eyes were closed and he could feel the warmth of the other person next to him, not wanting to say anything he just got closer to the warmth and felt possessive hands grab him closer and a warm blanket slip over their spent bodies.

The night was the only witness to their love making.

As the morning came and the rays of sun shower the blonds' tan skin, the brunettes eyes rove all over the now marked body and new that he wanted this man for the rest of his life and wasn't willing to let this go even if he had to work for it.

As Naruto felt that some one was watching he open his blue eyes to see Shikamaru with a small smile on his face looking at him and his body. Feeling conscious of himself he tried to get up to change and leave but strong arms pulling to a firm chest.

"Where do you think you're going" Shikamaru whispered on the blonds' ear.

"Change" was the small reply.

"Nope naru I'm not done with you "the brunette said as he kissed the tan skin remaking new marks.

"Ngnn" the blond moaned.

"I don't think I'll be ever done with you" the Nara heir said as he bit gently on the man neck.

Those words startled the blond, "uh Shika do you mean?" the blond asked not wanting to voice out loud his dream thoughts.

"Your mine now na-ru-to, why don't you just move in with me?" the brunette offered.

And Naruto understood, Shikamaru wasn't one to talk to much it was too troublesome and he didn't need to be explained he understood that by Shika saying he was his they're feelings were mutual and by offering the option of living with the brunette was a forever only a shinobi could offer.

"I love that idea Shika, now where were you?" the blond new mischievous streak showing.

"Right here naru, right here" and Shika started to devour the blonds' neck for this he was never to lazy.

Hope you guys liked it and enjoy reading this paring.

Please don't forget to comment and be kind.,


End file.
